


EXO Limelight 2017 Reveals

by exolimelight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXOLimelight2017, Famous!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolimelight/pseuds/exolimelight
Summary: Introducing our beloved writers for Round 2!





	EXO Limelight 2017 Reveals

**Welcome to the Reveals Post, writers and readers!**

After 7 months of prompting, claiming, writing, procrastinating and posting, **the reveals post is finally here!**

 

First of all, I would like to thank Mod Light for helping me manage this fest for the second time (and hopefully for more rounds)! It would have been impossible for me to manage this fest alone. I hope you're doing okay and not stressing yourself too much with work and life!

To the prompters, thank you for imparting fic ideas for our aspiring writers. To our beta readers which helped our writers improve their works, thank you!

To our lovely Round 2 writers, thank you _so much_ for sharing your works with us and for just being there! This round would have been impossible without you guys, seriously thank you for holding on and seeing all of you past the finish line make us happy! Hopefully, we'll see you on the next round? ;)

Our lovely readers that supports our writers' works and warms their heart, _thank you_! You guys know that every kudos or comment you left on the writers' works were all greatly appreciated, right?

We know we barely update and lack a lot as moderators and we're sorry for those late responses and updates. If ever we get to open a third round, we assure you guys that we would improve and will fix our flaws committed for this round! As we improve in being moderators, I hope all of you improved too, in terms of writing skills or beta reading skills!

But thank you all for still supporting us and looking out for us! I hope to see you all again next year for possibly another round?

 

**-Mod Lime**

 

* * *

 

 

Before anything else, I would like to apologize for not being active throughout the duration of the fest. In spite of not being visibly present (but you know we're here in spirit hehe), we're sincerely grateful to our writers who stayed with us and finished their work.

I'm quite a sentimental person and I'm feeling emotional that it has been a year since I approached Mod Lime and asked if I can help manage the fest. I can't believe round two is over and hopefully, we'll be back for another round.

Our sincerest gratitude to the prompters, readers, writers, beta readers, and to everyone! Without all of you, we wouldn't be here. We promise to do our best for our future rounds, and we hope you'll continue supporting us.

With love,

**Mod Light**

 

* * *

 

To the writers who weren't able to finish their prompt but would still want to continue, or to those who would like to work on a prompt, send us an e-mail at **exolimelightficfest@gmail.com** with your  writing account username and prompt# with the subject: **Prompt Adoption**.

 ****Please refrain from working with our prompts without contacting us first.

 

 _Here's a friending meme for you to fill out in the comment section!_

<b>Writing Account/Username:</b> (e.g. AO3/exolimelight or Asianfanfics/exolimelight)  
<b>Twitter:</b> (e.g. @exolimelight)  
<b>Message:</b>

 

* * *

* * *

 

 **number of prompts: 308** prompts (61 prompts from 2017, 247 from 2016)

 **number of writers: 18** writers

 **number of fics: 17** fics

 

* * *

* * *

 

**DAY ONE  
**

 

[It Was You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12402990) | Kai/D.O. by [kairi13](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1356270)

 

> Jongin is a novelist who's in a tough situation and when he meets a handsome stranger at the bar drunkenly asking him if he wants to run away, he just might agree.

 

[All Artists Are Born Lovers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12402735) | Chanyeol/D.O. by [alostautumn2k16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alostautumn2k16/pseuds/alostautumn2k16)

 

> Kyungsoo's a reclusive and renowned fashion designer. Chanyeol is his favourite customer.

 

**DAY TWO  
**

 

[Straight A+](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12426666) | Chanyeol/Baekhyun by [kumo_is_kumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo)

 

> Chanyeol, an innocent straight A student, is oblivious to the fact that his crush is a famous porn star.

 

[I've Been Wishin' Upon You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12426789) | Sehun/Luhan by [zhanluxie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanluxie/pseuds/zhanluxie)

 

> Running a fansite for up and coming Chinese idol Luhan wasn’t in Sehun’s plans for an easy A on his arts final, but he finds himself with a camera in his hands most Friday nights anyway.

 

**DAY THREE  
**

 

[Rock Me Like You Love Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12435777)| Xiumin/Luhan by [SnowySummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySummer/pseuds/SnowySummer)

 

> It's Minseok's and Lu Han's first Vans Warped Tour with their band. The fans love it when they kiss and flirt with each other on stage, and they have been doing it for so long, but they are not actually together. They grow to each way, not knowing if the other meant the kisses and touches on stage or not. Their unsaid love is being tested.

 

[Four Parts Bourbon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12435837) | Chanyeol/Kai by [darkmochecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmochecoffee/pseuds/darkmochecoffee)

 

> Dancing on that thin line between sobriety and intoxication, Chanyeol sees his muse again. And his muse, is _beautiful_.

 

**DAY FOUR  
**

 

 [Coincidence? Nah!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12452280) | Kai/D.O. by [potatodyo](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/741275)

 

> Kai and D.O. were both famous when it comes to cosplaying. They had their own fanclub names even if the fans know they were gay. One time, they went to a cosplay event wearing the costumes of the one of the top yaoi couples. The fans mistaken them to be a couple in real life.

 

[If you close the door, the night could last forever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12452406/chapters/28337436) | Chanyeol/Baekhyun by [behkhoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/behkhoon/pseuds/behkhoon)

 

> Baekhyun is an idol. Chanyeol is a photographer. Baekhyun's life is a puzzle of passion, paparazzi, and fame. Chanyeol is the piece that wants to fit.

 

**DAY FIVE  
**

 

 [Close Your Eyes, It's Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12453303) | Sehun/Suho by [RubySilk98](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1247748)

 

> Sehun spends his Valentine's Day with the love of his life. No matter how madly in love they are, don't every couple has secrets between them? In this case, it's not just any secret.

 

[Ice Ice Coffee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12454785) | Kai/D.O. by [rosettmannen](http://rosettmannen.livejournal.com/)

 

> This is the story of Kyungsoo's first time at an ice skating rink together with his boyfriend and professional skater, Jongin. Short, sweet and with a sprinkle of the sassy skater Sehun.

 

**DAY SIX**

 

[I Like It When You Sleep, for You Are So Beautiful Yet so Unaware Of It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12453402) | Chanyeol/Baekhyun by [latesleeper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper) and [pawsitivelytao](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pawsitivelytao/pseuds/pawsitivelytao)

 

> The purpose of the show is to create memories with your new housemates. Chanyeol and Baekhyun clearly don’t expect the drama they’ll get themselves into.

 

[Coffee, Tea, or Me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12455097) | Suho/D.O. by [apaixono](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apaixono/pseuds/apaixono)

 

> In his defense, Kyungsoo wasn’t a big fan of mainstream KPop. How was he to know that he was serving coffee to THE hallyu superstar Suho?

 

**DAY SEVEN**

 

[Same Sky, Connected Hearts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12489572) | Sehun/Chen by [winterheats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats)

 

> Jongdae's known Sehun since they were young and he would consider himself one of Sehun's best friends. But reading an interview in a magazine that Sehun modeled for and finding out that Sehun has someone he's romantically interested in, Jongdae becomes hellbent on finding out who exactly that person is.

 

[Steps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12489704) | Chanyeol/Baekhyun by [yukisooba](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisooba/pseuds/yukisooba)

 

> Baekhyun does The Most™ just to get close to his ultimate bias, Park Chanyeol.
> 
>  

**DAY EIGHT**

 

[You See The Money?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12507456) | Baekhyun/Chen by [wistfullywishing](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/pseuds/wistfullywishing)

 

> CEO Byun Baekhyun is in need of a secretary and ends up hiring Kim Jongdae, who is in desperate need of money.

  
While We Do What Lovers Do | Xiumin/Lay by [clandestine_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo)

 

> "If this is my last night with you, hold me like I'm more than just a friend.  
>  Give me a memory I can use. Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do. It matters how this ends, 'cause what if I never love again?"

 

**DAY NINE**

[Same Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12491796) | Baekhyun/Chanyeol by [niruesie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/niruesie/pseuds/niruesie)

 

> When sunset is a foreshadowing, Chanyeol has learned to love the rising sun with the hope to bask in its metaphors.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 **Do not forget to leave kudos and expressing your love to our dear writers through comments!** **Remember that a** **ll of them are greatly appreciated no matter how long the comment is!**


End file.
